A Series of Unfortunate Events
by ConsultingWerewolf
Summary: [ Season 10, Episode 1 — What if Lois had decided to leave for Egypt after all? ] I want to develop this into a small series of "what if-?" drabbles. Tell me which scene you want next!


Based on Season 10, Episode 1 - What if Lois had decided to go to Egypt after all?

* * *

Bleak, grey clouds rose above him , miles and miles of them, as he lay. Motionless on the pavement, he pondered them — they seemed to stretch out forever.

Maybe that was what he regretted the most...

Never getting the feel the freedom Kara seemed to enjoy every time her feet the left the ground, as she sailed effortlessly above cities, through clouds, and around planets. Maybe it was some kyrptonian instinct, but even as a kid he'd always imagined himself flying. He'd always asked his father to lift him, to twirl him around so that he could feel weightless.

Beyond the clouds he could see the sun, its round shape barely visible through the ashen haze.

Clark wondered if it would break through and greet him with its warm rays one last time — Not that it would make any difference, of course; the cold, dark, glowing blue kryptonite blade was still stuck into his gut as tightly as ever.

He'd tried to reach forward the pull it out, but falling off a tall building had serious consequences when it came to his now mortal body. When he'd attempted to reach forward to pull the accursed dagger out, all he'd felt was a sharp pain.

He felt as though someone had taken his bones out while he'd been unconscious, put them through a blender, and then had stuck the mass of broken splinters back into his back, legs and arms.

He was certain that, unless someone came to save him, he was going to die. Already he felt unusually cold, and his vision was dotted with black.

Suddenly his mind was filled with Lois and his earlier thoughts were wiped away — No, not being able to fly wasn't his deepest regret. Not being able to be with Lois anymore was, not telling her was, not being able to love her completely during their time together was.

Lois was his strength, she was everything he wasn't...

Sure, he'd never been able to lift his feet off the ground and sail through the heavens as Kara had — but Lois had enabled him to fly in other way. She'd encouraged him in ways he knew no one else could have.

Thinking back to their first meeting — or at least the first one he remembered - he never would have thought that in moments before his death she would be the only thing on his mind.

If he'd had the strength he would have smiled as he thought of the way she talked to him, or the way her hips moved as she walked or how she'd use that one tone when she was annoyed and... Exhausted, he closed his eyes.

He could only hope that she would find a man suitable for her. One that was strong, one that would stand up to her rash attitude, one that would love her as much as he did.

The concentrated on the clouds above him again, any sign that the sun had been there a moment ago had vanished — Dark clouds had moved over the, originally lighter, grey ones.

As if reflecting the nature around him, his vision suddenly darkened and he was once again aware of just how cold and numb his body felt.

"_Soon..._" He thought — Yes, soon he would be with his father, with his birth parents, with his people...

Minutes later, he was vaguely aware of a screech and the shuffling of feet at the curve of the road. His mind slowly registered that someone must have found him — but they were too late.

He envisioned Chloe and Pete, thinking back to the time they had spent together during high school. They had been his first friends, the first people to find out his secret... He couldn't have asked for more.

He thought of all the new people he'd been so lucky to have spent time with — Oliver, Bart, AC, Lana...

He hoped he would be able to see them again, in the afterlife or wherever it was he was going.

His eyesight was filled with little, dark dots — He didn't even have the energy to blink anymore.

With one last look at the dark, swirling mass of clouds above, Clark's eyes rolled back into his head and succumbing to the numbness of his body he thought no more.

...

Meanwhile, miles away, surrounded by the idle chatter of the other passengers, Lois thought of her "superman" - Although she was on her way to the biggest break of her career, sailing at an unimaginable speed above the clouds, she felt a tugging in her chest that was dragging her thoughts back to Metropolis. She though of canceling her next flight, to get the first flight back home instead of continuing on Egypt, but quickly steeled herself and pushed the feelings away.

Clark was strong, he didn't need her with her now. This was the right decision.

After all, he'd be there when she got back and they could always try again.

* * *

Yes, I know Clark technically had already "died" and never would have woken up if Lois hadn't pulled the dagger out but.. meh! I liked the scenario, and wanted to write it. ;)

Thanks for reading my first ever fanfiction, please review/critique! D;

And please send me any requests for the next chapter! (Aka other AU scenarios, if you want them!)


End file.
